A Promise Sealed With A Kiss
by Hafous
Summary: Ed promise Winry something, what is it? read and find out! Sukish summary, please read and review :D


**.:A Promise Sealed With A Kiss:.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

This is a one shot I wrote the other day, after watching the new FMA brotherhood opening theme song (Rain) and seeing the end of the song, Winry sitting on the bed beside Ed while sleeping 3

I thought that I have to write an Ed X Winry one shot after seeing such an adorable thins ^^

so her you go, hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it :D

And I also want to thank my Beta reader very much (Reckless Dreamer) for helping with this story(:

Review please!!

* * *

The sun was sitting behind the horizon, indicating the end of another restless day for Winry Rockbell. She had worked her ass off all day trying to finish someone's auto-mail, but it still needed more work.

Winry stretched her hands up above her head, while yawing loudly, only to be heard by a certain blond who was passing by her workshop door for the millionth time that day.

"It's still not finished, so I guess you have to wait a little bit longer, Ed." Winry's words startled the boy who thought that he had passed unnoticed, so he rubbed the back of his head, and leaned on the door frame. "Haha, I didn't think you noticed me! You seemed very taken by your work," laughed Ed while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, while a tint of pink flashed upon his cheeks.

"How could I _not_ notice you?" Winry stated, pointing at his auto-mail leg. "I could hear you're alternating footsteps outside my workshop very clearly, running through my head, nagging me, like it was asking me to finish faster."

"So… Another day?" asked Ed, his features leaking with impatience.

Winry could tell very well that he was in a hurry, but he only been home for only two days, she still didn't have the time to talk to him while trying to fix his busted auto-mail. She knew it couldn't get busted that bad easily, after all she was the one who made it to handle the hardest circumstances. But now it was right in her hands, busted so badly by God knows what or who, and Winry knew very well that she could ask him, but she spared herself another heartache. She worried enough about them the way it was, and she certainly didn't need any more details to disturb her already hard nights, full of worry thanks to the two Elrics.

And then again was it that bad staying a little bit longer with her, just another day? Was he so determined to leave her behind as always to wait without even soothing her heart with his presence only for a couple of counted hours each time he came back?

Winry knew that he didn't feel the need to stay, after all there wasn't anything in his heart that tied him here. His heart wasn't tamed by her. She didn't have the same effect on him that he did on her. She was taken by him and her heart was his. He unknowingly held it in his hands, both flesh and metal.

"Jeez Ed, I know that you don't like staying with us that much, and I know that you hate me hitting you with my wrench, but you could be a little more considerate toward our feelings. You're acting as if you can't stand staying here another moment!" Winry snapped at Ed, her voice that held some point of annoyance making him more annoyed than he already was. Time was passing by him while he was sitting on his ass doing nothing at all while he could be finding another way to bring his brother's body back. On the other hand he was happy, and he knew it inside his heart, the heart that always longed to see her smiling face, to drown in her ocean blue eyes. In fact a small part of him just wanted to stay, to never ever leave again, to hold her near till the end, and that actually frightened him. It made him more impatient. The fear of never wanting to leave was growing even bigger, and there she was accusing him of wanting to leave faster just because he couldn't stand her anymore! _How dare she!_

"Winry, you know that what you said is not true." Ed's voice broke the silence that somehow ended engulfing the two in its awkwardness.

"I might know that, but you're acting in such a hurry that no matter what you make me feel unwanted!" Reasoned Winry, while leaning on her desk shop, her blue eyes reflecting pain in his golden ones.

The look on Winry's face sent Ed to an edge, mentally destroying him from deep inside, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to face her, now would be a good time like any other.

"Why are you doing this Winry?" Ed asked her after collecting his thoughts for a moment. His husky voice sent shivers down her spin, and she hated it how his voice could do this much to her; how it could send her off balance so easily like that, and so she collected her self fast, fixing her pose a little. "Do what Ed? Telling the truth, you mean?"

"Winry, you know very well how much Al and I care about you." Ed ignored her last statement, wanting to clear his feelings towards her.

"What about you Ed, I mean how do _you_ feel about me?_" _ And with the last word leaving her lips, Winry held her hands to her mouth, sealing it as if she was collecting her most recent words and putting them back down her stupid throat because, after all, how could she ask such a question?

Her question shocked Ed, deeply.

How was he supposed to answer such a thing?

How _did_ he feel about her?

Was he supposed to tell her that she simply meant the whole word, maybe even more?!

That he just loved her so much, that it may kill him one day?!

Winry waited and waited, hoping that maybe an answer would escape his lips, that maybe he actually felt the same way.

But then what if he didn't?

Was she ready to hear it? Was she prepared for a mental break down?! And the fact that he kept silent made it obvious to her how painful that would be.

Tears somehow managed to escape down her cheeks as she continued pressing on her lips hard, trying to prevent the loud sobs from escaping and filling the air between the two.

Ed's eyes suddenly fixed on her tears, bringing him back from the world of his subconscious that he had slowly been drowning in, only to be greeted by her helpless expressing that sent daggers cutting through his heart so easily.

"Winry…" Suddenly Ed spoke softly, trying to reach for her, only for her to jerk away form him while mumbling sorry over and over, shaking her head so hard that it was about to fall off her head as if she did something she wasn't supposed to do.

Ed grabbed her wrists and tried to calm her down while being confused by her words.

_'What is she sorry for? Aren't I always the jerk, the one who is supposed to be sorry?! _' Thought Ed to himself, while still trying to calm Winry down.

"Hey Winry, listen to me. Winry, just look in the eyes damn it!" He ordered her several times until she finally did, her eyes all red and puffy, staring right back into his.

"Winry, listen carefully, I know it's hard, on the both of us, always being apart, but I have to do this, I have to do what's right. I have to fix my mistake. He's my only family Winry!" Ed tried to explain, bitterness leaking from his words, his eyes reflecting so much sadness.

"I'm also your family Ed! Why can't you see that? Am I not good enough for you?" Winry cried in his arms, and then she added so bluntly "I don't know why I ever fell in love with such a big jerk like you!"

"You what?" Ed asked with emotionless eyes.

"I know you don't even care. I know I just said the stupidest thing ever, but I just couldn't keep it any longer, I just –"

Winry couldn't even finish her sentence for Ed's hot lips were crushing roughly into hers, after so many years of holding back.

Then Ed's hands brushed her neck, tracing down either side of Winry's shoulders.

Her heart was thudding so loudly that she wondered if Ed could hear it.

Winry felt so embarrassed, being touched by Ed in such an intimate way made her so hot, so full of desire.

One hand continued down her arm to her wrist, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

Then his lips traveled Winry's jaw line until they reached her ear lobe. His teeth pulled at it gently before he whispered in her ear huskily, "Winry, I love you. I always have, always will."

Ed's hands traced down Winry's porcelain skin, sending shivers through her body and to the edge of her being. She panting hard in his arms as Ed started kissing every inch of Winry's exposed skin. Her face, arms, and hands weren't spared. Finally his lips made their way up again, finding her lips and catching them with burning fire, as Ed pushed her body further away, only to have it pinned to him once more (thanks to the table she had been leaning against earlier).

Her hands traveled up his face, reaching his golden braid, untying it and tangling his golden locks with her fingers, pulling him even closer to her heart, if possible.

His teeth then bit the bottom of her lower lip lightly, asking for entrance to her mouth, which she granted so fast, yearning to feel his tongue entangled with hers.

Soon, though, they both parted for air, panting hard while still holding the other, fire burning in both blue and golden.

And without any signal, Ed's lips attacked hers again.

And her hands made their way again on their very own will, grabbing on his black shirt, yanking it up.

And then they both stopped.

They both couldn't bare the idea of hurting each other anymore. A kiss was their limit, nothing more, nothing less, a least just for now.

They stared into each others eyes, both unsure of what to say to each other after they finally let out all the surpassed feelings in both their bodies for a long time. It was silent between the two of them, until Winry finally opened her mouth. "Ed, please don't feel guilty! Knowing you for so long, I know that you'll just blame you're self telling me it was just a mistake! But I know it's not, I could feel it, deep down we really needed that kiss, you might think that you're hurting me, but believe me; am happier this way, knowing that you do care, even if you have to leave! "

Ed brushed a loose piece of blonde hair out of Winry's face before sighing, his warm breath dusting her face as he did so.

"It's just that….Winry….I…"

"I know, Ed. I know… but I'll always wait, so please don't say anything that will ruin my happiness" Winry spoke, while stroking his blond hair, soothing him with.

"Winry, I…. I really do care, I really wanna stay, and it kills me every time I have to leave, so can you please wait just a little bit longer?" Ed begged, his eyes locked with hers sending so many kind of emotions, as if she was really capable of forgetting him, she would wait for him, even if he took the whole eternity to come back, but she was certain of one thing; that he will.

"Ed, I'll wait for you, even if you took forever!" Winry pondered.

"Winry…"Ed breathed her name hotly, blowing air in her ears which made Winry shiver in delight.

Winry suddenly broke out into a smile as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"As long as you keep your promise that you will come back."

"I promise. I will come back, just for you."

"Perfect," Winry replied cheerfully before sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

So what do you think folks?!

Is Ed going to keep his promise? We all hope he will :D

Review please!


End file.
